


The Gifted Ones : The Lightning Thief

by bigdoors



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdoors/pseuds/bigdoors
Summary: Lydia Chen and Ruby Feng (my OCs) tag along with Percy, Annabeth and Grover as they head to the Underworld to retrieve Zeus's master bolt. Information about my OCs in my first story.
Kudos: 1





	The Gifted Ones : The Lightning Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy my story! The first story in this series is a little background info on my OCs so check that out too. Enjoy...

Ruby POV

It had been a year since Lyd and I arrived at Camp Half-Blood. I still remember the day so clearly : Annabeth and Grover showing up at our house, us taking a plane to America and riding the ‘Chariot of Damnation’. I shuddered at the thought. When Lydia finally came out of the infirmary that day and told me how to shadow travel, we mastered it straight away! 

On new year’s day, we received some distressing news from Chiron. He Iris-Messaged us and Annabeth to tell us that Zeus’s master bolt had been stolen. We promised not to spread the news, but even after six months, it was still missing. 

Yesterday, (June 7th) Chiron told us he had found the demigod and didn’t know about his parentage, but apparently he ‘had a hunch’. This boy was supposedly quite powerful amongst normal demigods. I hoped Grover wouldn’t fail this time. The last time he did… It isn’t a very pleasant story. I only heard about it from Annabeth and it was still traumatising. It’s 5:30 a.m. in the morning. I woke up early with the sun. I always do. Probably Apollo. Lydia had no trouble sleeping though. In any case, she slept harder when the sun rose. But today, she woke up 15 minutes after me and came to join me in front of the Athena cabin. 

“Thinking about this ‘powerful kid’, huh?” Lydia asked, nudging me. 

I nodded, “Wonder who his godly parent is.”

We sat there for a bit, just enjoying each others company until I spoke again,

“Why’d you wake up so early this morning?” I queried.

She looked down at her feet. “Nightmare.” she muttered.

“What about?”

“Well…” she began, deep in thought, “It was extremely vivid. More than normal. I was on the beach, and it was storming. Two animals : a beautiful pearly-white horse and a magnificent golden eagle were trying to kill each other. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse and the horse kicked up at the eagle’s wings. As they fought, someone from underneath the ground cackled, goading the animals to fight harder. I ran towards them, trying to stop them from killing the other, but I was too late. The eagle dove down, it’s beak aimed at the horse’s eyes and… I woke up.”

“Should we tell Annie?” I asked, looking back at the snoring Athena cabin.

“Yeah, I’ll tell her when she wakes up.”

We spent the rest of our time in a comfortable silence, Lydia getting up to fetch a book. After around 2 hours, the cabins started coming out, with the exception of the Apollo campers, obviously.

Lydia relayed her dream to Annabeth, the daughter of Athena deep in thought.

“Who do you think the voice is from?” she finished, stopping to ask.

“Well, I don’t exactly know, but I think the animals represent gods. The eagle would be Zeus, because he’s angry with the disappearance of his master bolt, but who could the horse be?” Annabeth reasoned, looking up at us.

I thought hard, checking through the files of my memory store. 

I snapped my fingers, “Poseidon! He created horses, didn’t he?” 

Annabeth nodded, “Yes, but why would they be having a feud? What evidence does Zeus have about the sea god?” 

We all admitted we didn’t know and headed off to breakfast, setting the matter aside for now. 

As usual, we scraped food into the flames and returned to our seats. I went about the day as normal, destroying dummies to a pile of hay, speeding up the growth of the strawberries with Lyd and the Demeter cabin, trying to get Lydia to conquer her fear of heights, just another normal day at camp.   
That was, until the afternoon. Chiron had returned by now. It was around 4-5 o’clock and I was training my hydrokinesis when a weak-looking boy stumbled through the barrier carrying - was that Grover? He turned towards me, said “Help,” and collapsed, Grover beside him. 

“Oi!” I yelled, “Will, Lyd, Annie!” 

Said people ran towards me, Chiron galloping behind them. We crowded around the boys, Annabeth commenting,

“He’s the one Apollo mentioned. He must be.”

“Silence, Annabeth. Bring him to the Big House.”

Lydia POV

“He’s the one!” Annabeth insisted, once Grover came round and we had dropped “Perseus Jackson” off at the infirmary.

“Perhaps,” Chiron replied, with the tone of voice he used when he was absolutely certain about something. “Anyhow, Grover, what happened?”

The satyr looked a little guilty, shame written across his face. “You see, I needed the toilet at the bus stop and-”

“You always need it when you’re nervous!” I teased, causing Annie and Ruby to laugh. 

Grover pretended to look hurt, “and then he left me! Took forever   
to track him down. When I did, there was a hurricane on Montauk, where he was staying. On our way to camp, he fought the minotaur, lost his mum in a flash of blinding light and passed out.” 

I felt sympathetic for the guy. I know what it feels like to lose your family. Speaking of family, I hadn’t seen them in person for a year. I smiled sadly. Ruby elbowed me and had the same facial expression. We would IM them tonight. Annabeth stood up.

“I’ll go feed the guy some ambrosia.” 

She left, some of that fiery determination in her eyes that only appeared when she was desperate to find out something. Grover left too, mumbling something about retrieving a horn.

We headed off to dinner sitting at our usual spot with cabin 6.

“Where’s Annabeth?” Malcom questioned, plonking down next to us.

“She’s with the new camper,” I supplied.

“Oh, you mean the guy who fainted next to the borders?” 

“Yeah, him.”

Malcom nodded, going back to his food.

After eating, Ruby and I set off towards the lake.

“You got the drachma?” I asked, holding my hands out towards the water.

She rolled her eyes, “Yes, I have, it was you who forgot it last time.”

I scowled, raising some water out of the lake and shooting a beam of light towards it. 

“O, Iris goddess of the Rainbow, show me my home in Cambridge.”

An image of my parents in the living room, watching the TV appeared in the mist. 

“Lydia! Ruby, How good to see you!” my mum stood up, rushing towards us. 

“Uh, mum don’t hug us. We’re not actually here.” 

“Oh yes, I knew that.” she hastily replied.

”Anything happened at camp?” dad asked, coming forward too. 

“No, not really, just this new camper arrived today, I have the feeling we’ll finally be going on a quest soon. Anyways, I can’t keep this IM up, it’s dark outside now so it's kind of hard to keep the light up, and we've got to call Ruby’s parents too.”

They nodded, “Stay safe, and don’t get into trouble with monsters!”

“Mum, it’s a quest. I’m bound to meet monsters.”

She seemed worried, “Whatever, just don’t get killed,”

I assured her I wouldn’t and cut the message. 

“Ready?” I looked at Ruby.

I fished a drachma out of my pocket and waited for Ruby to create a rainbow .

She nodded and I tossed the golden coin into the colourful mist.

“… Show me Ruby's parents in Cambridge.”

We repeated the same kind of conversation with Ruby’s parents, just them asking how we were and things like that. We ended the call and joined the rest of the demigods at the campfire. I wondered if Annabeth had gotten anything out of that Jackson boy.


End file.
